


who cares what you're listening to, it's who you are listening with

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: title from the song cecily smith; i think it's from a musical i'm not sure i just get it in my spotify recommendations
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	who cares what you're listening to, it's who you are listening with

i didn't know whether i'd ever write on this account again

but here i am

we all end up in unexpected places

although the only place i ended up was blocked from my other account, which now has more works than this one, until june 30th

they're making a television series in the love, simon movieverse and a good percy jackson show

can those be my life worth living goals

ugh i wish

i'm pretty happy lately

for the first time in a while i am actively working towards recovery

there are a few things to get better for

i want to watch my sisters grow up

i want to experience love and be able to believe it

as unrealistic of a dream as it is, i want to publish a poetry book

i want to live

i know recovery isn't that simple, but i'm trying now

i am trying to forgive myself for what i could not become

i am remembering that my mental illness is not my fault

i am trying to let go of the words and memories that haunt me, or at least trying to be able to live with them

i am trying

i am learning


End file.
